


Cute Girl

by iwaoislutty



Series: Karasuno's girls & Seijoh's boys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoislutty/pseuds/iwaoislutty
Summary: Hajime didn't know how he ended up with Karasuno's cute manager kneeled before him, with her little mouth wrapped tightly around his thick cock.Really, they just shared a look before practice match start and he got horny during all match after that.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Karasuno's girls & Seijoh's boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Cute Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Few days ago i was looking for a shameless smut with Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Yachi, and i found nothing, and i was like ok ????? *rolling sleeves*  
> Honestly i dont know how anyone hadnt yet put these 3 together (if someone already wrote smut with them and im shaming myself here, please let me know in the comments, i need more content with them fucking together)

* * *

Hajime didn't know how he ended up with Karasuno's cute manager kneeled before him, with her little mouth wrapped tightly around his thick cock. 

Really, they just shared a look before practice match start and he got horny during all match after that. And now Iwaizumi was sitting on the toilet lid in the last bathroom's cabin on the second floor of Seijoh's gym, getting an amazing blowjob. 

There was the hot manager too, but Hajime had a preference for cute, innocent girls. Well, at least he thought Yachi was innocent before she started sucking his cock like she wanted suck his soul too. Wasn't her first time for a long shot.

The girl's eyes rolled back every time Hajime pushed his cock further into her throat, making her choke. She had a string of cum and saliva running down her chin. Her tongue was curling around Iwaizumi's shaft as she bobbed her head and her throat squeeze around his massive cockhead. 

"Oh fuck..." Hajime let out a long groan, tilting his head back and hitting the wall behind him, not that he cared about that, he just cared about how Yachi was taking his cock so good. 

Hitoka pulled out a little to breathe, giving his tip soft kitten licks, looking him in the eyes.

"Hey, babe, mind if I call a friend?" She smilled lazily and shaked her head.

"Go on. The more cock the better." Chuckling, the teenager boy picked up his phone and opened the camera. 

He took a photo of Yachi's flushed face and disheveled hair, with her mouth stuffed by his dick. It was a beautiful sight. Hitoka was really cute and pretty. 

Before he sent the photo to Oikawa, he typed a short text with a shake hand. 

**xxxxxx**

**Iwa-chan ❤ sent an image.**

Oikawa unlocked his phone and gasped loudly at the photo Hajime sent him.

_"Second floor. Last cabin. Hurry up or I wont leave anything for u."_

"Holy shit." He cursed low and looked around, looking for the cute little girl Karasuno had brought today. A laughter scaped from him when he confirmed that she indeed wasn't there. Iwaizumi never wastes time. 

He sneaked out between his teammates, excusing himself and headed to where Hajime told him. It was common for them to do that, always sharing boys or girls. He gave a last glance on the picture before enter the bathroom, feeling all his blood rushing south. The girl really looks amazing with Hajime's cock stuffing her mouth. Tooru heard the sounds as soon he opened the door, closing it behind him after. He smiled and rushed to the last cabin. 

Iwaizumi looked up as soon as the door opened, smiling to his boyfriend. 

"Fucking finally." He muttered, holding Hitoka's hair and bucking his hips up. 

"You sent the message like, one minute ago, Iwa-chan." Oikawa was already lowering his shorts. 

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon, Hitoka, show Oikawa how amazing is your mouth." 

The girl released his cock with a wet sound and cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand, panting hard. 

Tooru looked down at the young girl, seeing her unbuttoned shirt showing her small breasts covered by the pink bra and his skirt rolled up on his waist, letting his pale thighs and ass at display.

Hitoka's lips were red and swollen by the rough blowjob, his eyes half lidded. She was so sexy and fuckable that Tooru barely recognized the innocent girl from before. 

"Fuck... you're a cutie, unh?" 

"May I, Oikawa-san?" The girl's voice was hoarse from the abuse on her throat. 

"Sure, dear. I'm all yours." The girl smiled shyly and took a hold on Oikawa's thick shaft, stroking it and wrapping her swollen lips on his tip.

Oikawa seized her soft hair, fondling it as she move her head further, taking half of his dick and hollowed his cheeks. Hitoka looked up at him with half-lidded eyes full of lust. 

The wamrth and tightness of her little mouth made the boy thrust his hips, making his cockhead poke her throat. Yachi moaned quietly when Tooru forced his tip down her throat, groaning with the squeeze on his cockhead. 

Hajime was watching them with an amused smile, stroking his cock lazily. He would never get tired of seeing his boyfriend ruining someone's throat.

"Oh god..." Tooru hissed low, fucking the girl's mouth roughly. 

Hitoka's eyes were rolled back in pleasure with all the abuse on her sore throat. She had a hold on Oikawa's ass, forcing him further into her own mouth, begging for the rough treatment. 

"Don't cum yet, Shittykawa." The boy slowed his movements at Hajime's warning. "We still have to fuck her pussy."

"Yeah, sure..." Tooru pulled his cock out, holding it and slapping the blonde's face, smearing saliva and precum on her face. Yachi smiled, sticking her tongue out and trying to get a last taste of his dick. 

"C'mon, sweetie. Go back to Iwa-chan, I'll open this pretty cunt of yours." 

The girl obbeyed and got up, turning to Iwaizumi, leaning on his lap and raising her hips, letting his ass at Tooru's disposal. Hajime pulled her into a sloppy kiss, licking his and Oikawa's cum into her little mouth. Tooru pressed his fingers on her pussy over the panties, feeling the fabric soaked.

"Damn babe, you really wanna our cocks unh?" 

"Yes." She gasped when one of Iwaizumi's hands grabbed her breasts and Oikawa's fingers were pressed into his cunt over the fabric of the panties. "Please, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, fuck me." 

"See, Tooru? Such a polite little girl." Hajime muttered, scraping his teeth on her pale neck. 

"How luck of us, Iwa-chan. Let's fuck her really good."

"You bet we'll... you like that, babe?" Iwaizumi asked when she moaned as her right breast being squeezed by the boy's rough hand.

She nodded, her eyes shut and teeth biting her lower lip. Hajime lowered her bra, showing her small breasts. He didn't mind that weren't big. The nipples were dark pink and hard, Hajime rubbed his thumbs over them, earning a beautiful moan. 

"Cute." He hummed and dippped his head to take one in his mouth, playing his tongue on the hard numb. 

Behind her, Oikawa held her waist with one hand to kept her in place when she started squirming at have his nipples being tortured by Iwaizumi. 

"Love sensitive girls." Tooru muttered and pulled her panties aside, revealing her wet messy cunt. 

The boy ran his fingers up and down between her soaked folds, making the girl squirming even more. 

"Eager, baby girl?" Tooru teased, rubbing her clint slightly. Hitoka threw her head back, moaning lowdly.

Hajime stop abusing her nipples and went up to her neck. 

"May I leave bruises, sweetie?" 

"Y-yeah..." her voice wavered when Tooru pushed two fingers inside his pussy. "Love g-get bruised..."

"Good girl." Hajime said, sinking his teeth on the soft skin of her neck, making the girl holding on his shoulders. 

"You're pretty stretched, cutie-chan." Tooru said when he slipped a third finger into her. "Someone already fuck you today?"

"Yes. The t-team always f-fuck me before g-games." Hajime was still leaving angry red marks on her neck and shoulders.

"Is that so? All of them?" Hajime asked going down her breasts again.

"nhg... yeah, coah Ukai too."

"Damn..." Tooru chuckled. He pulled his fingers out, seeing that was some cum on them too. "Hot manager too?" He asked and she nodded.

"Shimizu-san taught me everything. They make me a cockslut."  
  
"Iwa-chan, remember me _why_ we don't have a manager." Hajime was sucking and biting her nipples now.

"Cuz we have Kunimi and Kindaichi." 

"Oh yeah, sure." Captain's Seijoh muttered when reminded how slut their kourais were. "I'll put in now ok, baby girl?" She just nodded, uncapable of form anywords with Hajime mouthing at her breasts. 

Tooru held the base of his cock and slapped her cunt slightly a few times. 

"So wet, Yachan." He purred.

"Stop teasing, Shittykawa. We don't have all day." Oikawa chuckled and pushed inside her slowly, feeling her soaked walls squeezing him nicely. 

"Oh fuck, baby..." Tooru grabbed her slim waist with both hands when he bottomed out. Hitoka moaned loud and thrust her hips back. "Greedy, uhn?" 

Oikawa started with slow and long thrusts, going all the way in until the girl was feeling his cockhead poking her stomach and he pulled out, letting just his tip inside. He slammed back inside hard and the girl gasped loudly. 

"Oh, Iwa-chan... you have to try her pussy. It's amazing." 

Hajime was swallowing her moans into a kiss and pulled out. 

"Do you let both of us fuck you, baby girl?" 

"Y-yes... please." Oikawa wasn't giving her time to breathe, thrusting inside her roughly, making her body bouncing over Hajime's. "I l-love.. two cocks i-inside... me. Ah!" Tooru had grabbed her thighs, lifted her and pressed her back on his broad chest, opening her legs wide to Iwaizumi see his cock buried deep into her cunt.

"C'mon, Hajime. It's better when we do together." 

Yachi was blushing a cute shade of red, her hair was a mess and her chest was raising and lowering in a fast breathing, making her breasts bounce beautifuly. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Hajime got up, his dick still rock hard and he aligned it with Tooru's. "You're doing really great, baby girl." He gave her a peck. "Rigth, Tooru?"

"Yeah, she's already our favorite, Iwa-chan."

The girl smiled shyly, biting her lower lip as Hajime started to push his cock in, alongside Oikawa's. Hitoka closed her eyes and let his head fall on Tooru's shoulder. 

She loved have two huge dicks into her since Daichi and Ukai fucked her at the same time, since then, just one never seemed enough to her. And now Tooru and Hajime were stretching her so nicely. Oikawa's cock were long enough for the outline of his cockhead be seen through her belly, and Iwaizumi were thick enough to made her cry. It was perfect and she was loving it. 

Hajime was rubbing her clit as he penetrate her and the girl came hard with all the strech in her cunt and the boy's ministrations. She felt all her body going limp with the orgasm, moaning low. 

"Fuck, Iwa-chan... not fair." Oikawa grunted when the girl got impossibly tight around them, making both boys see white.

"S-sorry. Just wanna see her cuming for us." Hajime muttered, dipping his head to kiss her. "So beautiful cuming for us, baby girl." 

Yachi mewled, rocking her hips slightly and earning a groan from both boys. They understand and began to move in and out slowly, letting she got used. Oikawa kept support her weight, holding tightly at her thighs as Iwaizumi held her waist and dipped his head down, going back to her breasts.

"You really liked her breasts, Iwa-chan." Oikawa groaned, thrusting his hips up harder.

"Yeah... too cute..." the other boy mumbled nibbling on the soft skin. 

The girl moaned loud and seized Hajime's hair when both boys began to thrust harder and faster, making her bounce up and down. She threw her head back and her tongue lolled out, her eyes rolling back with the amount of pleasure the two boys were giving her. 

"Fuck, baby girl." Tooru grunted on her ear, the tightness of her soft walls, and Hajime sliding in and out with him were amazing. "You're taking us so good." 

"Yeah..." the other boy moaned, leaning on the door behind his boyfriend with one hand, his thrusts becoming erratics as his orgasm was aproaching. "So fucking good." 

Hitoka was sandwiched between their large bodies, panting and moaning as they destroyed her pretty cunt, climbing on Hajime at every rough thrust, feeling a new orgasm builting fast inside her. 

"C'mon, sweetie, cum for us again." Tooru purred on her ear.

Iwaizumi slid a hand down to the middle of her legs, playing with her clit as he kept sucking on her tits. Oikawa dipped his head to her neck, adding more hickeys there. 

It was enough for Hitoka. Her body spasmed with the second orgasm, her back arching and fingers sinking on Hajime's shoulders. She turned her head and buried her face on Oikawa's neck, mewling and moaning as the boys kept fucking her. Her walls tightened around them hard, wanting to milk them dry, making both boys see white.

"Ah fuck..." Tooru groaned, his thrusts becoming reckless. "Fuck, _fuck_... coming..." he barely had time to warn before spilled his thicky warm cum into the girl. 

"Fuck, Shittykawa." Hajime grunted, his hips bucking up erraticly, just a few more thrusts and he came too, shooting a large load into her.

She felt their cum floading her insides as the boys kept thrusting sloppily until them both were spent, panting and grunting, enjoying the aftershocks of their orgasms. 

They come so much inside her that when they pulled out there was some of their pouring out her abused, puffy slit.

Yachi was boneless between them, still trembling, relishing on their warmth and their thick smell of sex and sweat. Tooru and Hajime helped Yachi to clean herself before the left the bathroom walking on wobbly legs. 

"Hey, Tooru." They were washing their faces and hands on the sink before go down to met with their teammates again.

Oikawa lifted his gaze to met his boyfriend's on the mirror over the sink.

"Yeah, baby?"

"We've got to try the other manager too." 

"Hottie-chan?" Iwaizumi snorted at the ridiculous nickname, but nodded. Oikawa grinned. "I'm on it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Guys forgive any grammatical errors, i didnt have time to review. And i let as a series cuz i wanna write Shimizu being gangbanged by Seijoh's team, yeah, wait for it ✌🏻


End file.
